Una taza de te puede cambiar todo
by Saotome0701
Summary: Shampoo le da una taza de té a Ranma y este decide tomarla, pero lo que no sabe es que esta hecho de una planta que de la primera persona del sexo opuesto que vea se enamorara perdidamente de ella.


Solamente para que no se confundan -El personaje habla- -El personaje piensa- Sin más que decir empecemos con la historia. : 3 - Eran las 9 de la noche, en Nermia, en el restaurante de Shampoo - ¡Abuela, que tienes hay, Shampoo quiere ver!- Dijo emocionada la chica de cabello purpura. - ¡Ah! Shampoo, son unas plantas viejas que venden en China- Dijo la abuela de Shampoo. - ¿Y para qué sirven?- Pregunto ansiosa la chica China. -Pues según la leyenda las preparas en un té y se lo ofreces a la persona indicada, a la primera persona que vea se enamorara perdidamente de ella obviamente del sexo opuesto.-Dijo la anciana mientras se reía- Toma te regalo un ramo de ellas, ojala se lo puedas regalar a Ranma. -Claro que con esto podre quitar a la chica violenta que está en medio de mi Airen y yo.- Pensaba Shampoo- ¡Gracias abuelita! Se lo llevare mañana a la escuela para que almuerce – Se dirigió corriendo a la cocina y empezó a prepara panes al vapor para ofrecérselos a Ranma con el té. Desde la ventana de afuera estaba Ukyo y sonrió maliciosamente. -Claro si pensabas que me iba a alejar de mi Ran-chan estas muy equivocada, ahora con más razón estaré a su lado.- Decía Ukyo mientras se alejaba del lugar.- Solo espero que Kodachi no se entere porque si no estaremos en problemas todos. Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo. - ¡Oh vamos!- Decía Ranma mientras trataba de golpeara a Ryoga. - Que quieres Saotome- Le contesto Ryoga un tanto enojado, sin saber la razón.- No quiero pelear-. Dijo por último el chico. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Contesto el chico de la trenza un tanto enojado por ver la reacción de Ryoga. - ¿Qué más si no es venir a ver a mi amada Akane?- Dijo Ryoga mientras se sonrojaba tiernamente. -P-chan, ven cerdito, vamos a dormir- Grito Akane desde el segundo piso. La cara de Ryoga se lleno de ilusión, pero la de Ranma se quedo en shock al ver que su acompañante se había lanzado a la laguna de la familia Tendo. Un lindo cerdito salió del agua. - No voy a dejar que duermas en la cama de Akane otra vez- Decía Ranma mientras intentaba golpearlo con una toalla que encontró en el dojo Ambos subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Akane, ella se encontraba en ropa interior porque se estaba colocando su pijama de color amarilla. El cerdito se aventó automáticamente a la cama de la menor de los Tendo, mientras que Ranma quedaba en shock al ver como se encontraba su prometida. - ¡Ranma!- Grito Akane mientras trataba de cubrirse con la cobija- ¡Sal de mi habitación en este instante! El chico de la trenza estaba muy enojado y decidió salir de la habitación. - ¡Hay pero que odioso!- Dijo Akane muy enojada. Toda la familia Tendo se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Akane y Ranma se dirigieron a la escuela como de costumbre Las clases pasaron aburridas y llego la hora del almuerzo. - Nihao- Dijo Shampoo acercándose a Ranma. - Ah, hola Shampoo- Dijo Ranma desviando la mirada. - Airen, esto es para ti, por favor cómelo- Dijo la peli-purpura entregándole una canasta. - ¿Mmm qué es?- Dijo Ranma recibiendo la canasta. - Pues, es el platillo de mi abuela, panes al vapor- Dijo Shampoo con una gran sonrisa. - Ni hablar- Dijo Ranma devolviéndole la canasta a Shampoo- La última vez que me diste panes con cada estornudo, tenía que abrazarte. - No, estos no tener nada- Dijo la chica. – Por favor come uno, si quieres yo como uno primero. La chica comió un pan e hizo que Ranma estornudara para que viera que no tenía efecto. - Mmm, bueno- Ranma se comió un pan. - Airen, este es un té para acompañarlo con los panes para que se coman más fácil mente- Decía Shampoo. –Ahora si serás todo mío-. Pensaba la chica de pelo purpura. En esos momentos Akane iba pasando por ahí. -Hay pero que descarado, comes la comida de otras, pero ahora veras- Decía la peli azul mientras subía las mangas de su uniforme. - Ranma eres un descarado- Repetía Akane, mientras que el chico de la trenza pasa un trago del té. 


End file.
